


Give In B-Man

by SParkie96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Possession, Takes Place during Arkham Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: In which Harley Quinn figures out that Batman is the last Joker and plans to release her Mr. J. Rated T-M for suggestive themes, violence, and language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea may or may not have already been done. Also, the lack of Hatter/Batman fics is disturbing. I mean there was one, but they literally opened a window in the game. Come on, guys and gals.

Henry held the gun level with Batman's head, forcing the Dark Knight to stare down the barrel.

"Goodbye. It's been...educational." Henry said, fingers just itching to pull the trigger. 

The blood in his veins boiled as Batman stood his ground. Laughter seemingly filled the air as that familar ache at the base of his skull as Joker made himself known next to him, egging him on. Egging him to just outright kill Henry. 

Harley stood by, watching everything unfold. She did not know whether to be happy or upset that her new Mr. J was about to off the bat. So, she opted on taking a triumphant smile. That smile then melted into a confused frown. Since when did Bat-Brain have glowing green eyes?

"Kill, kill, kill him!" Joker whispered in Bruce's ear. 

Henry's heart began racing in his chest, hands lowering the gun. He was unsure of what to do,

"Now that's...unexpected." What was once fear was once pride as a smile graced his lips, "You're going to be...spectacular."

With that, Henry raised the gun to his own temple and pulled the trigger. A bang reverberated off of the walls, sending echoes throughout the lab.

Harley let out a blood-curdling scream, grabbing at her head while it shook, "NO, no, no! Not again!" She screamed, running at Henry's dead corpse. She continued to sob profusely. 

Robin looked away from the pitiful sight to his mentor. He nearly did a double-take. Were Bruce's eyes glowing green? Before he could question the Dark Knight, a realization swept over him. Five cells, four Jokers. The supposed missing case, Bruce's strange behavior. The glowing eyes...

"Your eyes...you're the last Joker..." Robin said quietly, breath shaken. 

"Huh?" Harley asked, looking over at the dynamic duo.

Batman's eyes were glowing green!


End file.
